Everything But Me
by KatRoyal
Summary: What if Lucy and Caspian got to see each other one last time after leaving Narnia for good? Would Lucy tell him what she feels for him? Does Caspian feel anything for Lucy?


**Another random one-shot I dreamed up when I heard this new Daughtry song called Everything But Me. My story is actually from both Caspian and Lucy's POVs and in first person this time. (Don't worry I will go back to writing my other LONG Narnia story I just had to get this one- shot outta the way) **

**I didn't mean for this to be a songfic but it did turn into that partially. So go look up the song Everything But Me by Daughtry...lol**

_**Everything But Me**_

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

I stared at my classmate with scarcely concealed boredom.

Yes, I knew it wasn't polite of me, however I truly did not care which of my many classmates had been asked to the upcoming winter ball. I was happy for those who had been asked of course, I held no animosity against them for it.

I just felt irritated whenever this conversation came up for the simple reason that it would eventually lead to asking me had I been asked.

I had been asked. Twice already, but I had refused them both, kindly. Both young men hadn't seemed terribly upset and I knew that one had already asked another young lady in my place.

_So easy to replace. _

I knew that wasn't quite fair, still I didn't care. Lately I had been caring a lot less for a lot of things since Edmund and I had made our last trip to Narnia.

_Narnia. _I blinked quickly to keep the tears from coming. _Aslan I miss you. I miss Caspian._

Swallowing hard, I felt my lips twist bitter sweetly. Caspian, I missed him so much, not as much as I missed Aslan of course, but I missed him terribly.

Caspian was the source of why I could not accept either of the young men's requests that I go to the ball with them.

Every time I thought perhaps I could accept...I would remember him.

His dark hair a little messy, his smile wide and almost always covering his lips. His laughter...at this point I always sigh...his laugh, something that came fairly easy and a lot of the time his laughs had been directed at me and some sort of joke I'd made just so I could hear his laugh or see his smile. When he smiled, it made me smile.

There was only one thing that he could smile about that wouldn't make me smile in return. Not easily anyway.

My sister, Susan.

And what had Su told him when she'd left Narnia? _It wouldn't have worked anyway. _I grimaced. It was true Caspian hadn't looked all that heartbroken at seeing her leave, but they had kissed.

_They kissed. _I bit down on my lip harshly as I nearly started to imagine what it would be like if Caspian and I were to kiss.

I'd almost had that daydream so many times that I'd lost count. It didn't matter. Caspian didn't matter, not to me. That's what I told myself and never once had it worked.

Whether he wanted it or not, my heart had already been given to the dark eyed young King of Narnia that could never be mine.

"Lucy! Lucy Pevensie!" Isabelle, the classmate that had been talking about the winter ball was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I exclaimed, blushing red.

Isabelle, a tall beauty with golden hair smiled at me kindly, but with confusion in her eyes. "Are you alright Lucy? You didn't seem to be listening and I called your name at least three times."

I smiled halfheartedly back in return. "It's nothing Isabelle. Forgive me if I seemed rude...I was just- just thinking about something."

Isabelle frowned, a small wrinkle in her angelic brow. "Maybe you'd like to tell someone about it?" She suggested and settled down on the chair beside me. The girl, only a little older than me patted my hand. "Is this about a young man?"

I pulled my hand away from hers, trying not to be rude. One glance at her revealed that she really did want to try and help me. I saw only kindness in her eyes.

"You're in love with him." Isabelle said abruptly and my head jerked up, my heart skipping painfully in my chest. I had never actually dared to think or say those words. Why?

Because they were true.

Tears made my eyes sting and for once I did not fight them, letting them make their way slowly down my lightly freckled cheeks. My lips twisted themselves into a frown before I whispered.

"I do love him."

Isabelle didn't try to pat my hand comfortingly again, only said. "Then you should ask him to accompany you to the ball."

"I cannot," I said hoarsely. "He's not here; he's far away from here."

~Far away in another place  
>I'd give my soul just to see his face.~<p>

The older girl reached over and caught me in a hug. "Oh Lucy, I had no idea. Where is he? Is there any way we can send him a letter or something?"

I leaned into Isabelle's hug. "No, I've no idea where he could be. And I've no idea why he would care to hear from me. He has almost everything he wants, I know." I said bitterly. _Everything but my sister. _

~Wherever you are is where I want to be  
>Look around and tell me what you see<br>everything, everything but me.~

Isabelle consoled me as best she could and I welcomed her kindness. "It's alright Lucy. I'm so sorry. He must be mad not to care for you."

I sobbed into her shoulder. "I cannot help caring for him. I keep seeing his smile in my head; I always loved to make him smile." _And every time I cannot help that it takes the breath from my chest, though I've grown to hate the feeling._

~Different times always seem the same  
>Then I saw a picture of your smile<br>Something I haven't seen in a while  
>You know the one, the one you loved to hate<br>But every time it takes my breath away.~

"I'm so- sorry Isabelle. I don't mean t- to trouble you. It hurts to remember leaving him behind." I gasped on my tears. "I- I only wish that I could see his face a last time."

~Do you know how much it hurts to know  
>and leave it all behind, leave it all behind<br>I see you in my mind  
>'cause you are right there all the time<br>Far away in another place  
>give my soul just to see your face.~<p>

"Don't apologize, Lucy. Wherever he is, he's missed out on something he didn't deserve. Forget how many days and memories are between you. He doesn't hold your destiny or your dreams. He might have everything but he doesn't have you." Isabelle tried to say in comfort but she had no idea how wrong she really was. "There's another man out there who's perfect for you." _Caspian isn't like that. _I wanted to say.

Truthfully, he held my dreams even if he didn't know it. I didn't want someone else; he was the one I was in love with.

~Wherever you are is where I want to be  
>look around and tell me what you see<br>everything, everything but me.  
>No matter how many miles stand in between<br>in my heart is where you'll be.  
>Holdin' on to all our dreams, yeah<br>no matter how many miles stand in between  
>in my heart is where you'll be,<br>holdin' on to all our dreams  
>with everything, everything but me,<br>with everything, everything but me.~

"Everything but me." I said quietly, tears coming more slowly now. There was nothing that could be done now that my time in Narnia was over. For now.

One day though, we would be called back and I would walk alongside Aslan in His country and I would see the dark eyed man again. The young man who'd stolen a heart that never should have been his.

_Everything but me. _

~L~U~C~I~A~N~

_**(Caspian's POV) **_

I jerked awake and sat up straight in bed. _Another dream of her. _I thought bitterly and ran a hand over my weary face. All I could see was her face. Her face haunted me, those tearful blue eyes and yet I knew I would have fallen back asleep if I could have, just to see her face again.

She was so far away from me now and not coming back. I couldn't help the feeling that welled up in my chest. _Aslan, why? _

~Far away in another place  
>I'd give my soul just to see her face.~<p>

I gritted my teeth and stared out the window above my head. Was it so hard to admit to myself that I had fallen in love with the younger Pevensie sister? Susan was supposed to be the one I loved. But I didn't. I didn't pretend to. I had never loved her. Only as a friend might.

_I wonder where she is right now, what she's doing. _I pondered the question I asked myself thoughtfully. I came up with a simple answer to it. _Wherever she is I want to be standing by her side. _

Even a King such as I had dreams, it was just that I wanted the one I could never have. I knew she would always be in my heart, she held the key to so many dreams I would never get but still hoped for regardless.

~Wherever you are is where I want to be  
>look around and tell me what you see<br>everything, everything but me.  
>No matter how many miles stand in between,<br>in my heart is where you'll be,  
>holdin' on to all my dreams,<br>with everything, everything but me.~

I shifted in bed and watched the morning sun shine through the window, its golden rays reminding him of the sparkle Lucy almost always had in her beautiful blue eyes.

Even when I was fully awake now I could close my eyes and see Lucy's face so clearly and her smile.

Her smile. I almost wanted to hate her smile for the way it always seemed to put a tightness in my chest, but at the same time all I wanted was to make her smile, smile at me. That was one of the reasons why I had tried to tease her playfully about her dressing in pants and a long white shirt while on board the Dawn Treader. She was, is, so beautiful the way she is.

~Different times always seem the same.  
>Then I saw a picture of your smile,<br>something I haven't seen in a while  
>you know the one, the one you loved to hate<br>but every time it takes my breath away.~

"King Caspian!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door and I snapped alert, ever the watchful King, prepared for anything. I was out of bed and at the door in an instant; I pulled it open to find Drinian standing there.

"Captain!" I said, surprised. He wasn't supposed to be back for another fortnight at least. "What brings you here? Has something happened? Has Lu-" I cut my words off sharply. Had I really been about to ask Drinian if Lucy had returned?

"Easy, Your Majesty, nothing has happened. Nothing serious anyway. We concluded our business and had a surprise passenger come aboard. She wanted to see you and seemed to think that the Dawn Treader was the quickest way." The captain chuckled as if he was amused but I did nothing of the sort. My heart felt like it had stilled in my chest and I stared at the Captain.

"Do you mean Lucy, Captain?" I dared to ask, dared to hope for the breadth of a second. Hoping to see her face once again, for just a moment.

The Captain's face became serious and he frowned. "No, Your Majesty. I meant the Star, Lilliandril. She's come all this way to see you."

If Drinian had shoved an icy blade into my heart I believe it might have been easier to bear. I steeled myself against his words and said with a tight smile. "How kind. I'll have word sent that I'll be down in a moment."

Drinian gave me a concerned look, that of a father to his son and I turned away. It had been too long since I'd had someone look at me like that.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Your Highness?" Drinian prodded carefully but it still irritated me.

_I wished for Lucy, not Lilliandril. _The words were harsh but true, nonetheless. I just didn't speak them aloud.

~Do you know how much it hurts to know  
>and leave it all behind, leave it all behind?<br>I see you in my mind  
>'cause you are right there all the time<br>far away in another place,  
>give my soul just to see your face.~<p>

I turned away from Drinian and made my way to the drawers at the table beside my bed and jerked some clothing out of them. Had it been later and not so early someone would have laid them out for me but I couldn't find a reason to care all that much.

I turned around, halfway expecting Drinian to have already left the room but the Captain still stood in the doorway.

"Is there something I can do for you Captain?" I tried to say politely.

I tried to control my movements around the man as he watched me studiously. Drinian suspected something and I wasn't about to explain this dilemma.

"You did not answer my question, King Caspian. Were you expecting Her Majesty, Queen Lucy?" Drinian asked with a dark expression.

I clenched my jaw tightly before saying. "No, I was not."

"Caspian?" The captain used my name for the first time and I glanced at the older man, his tone was serious. "Should I assume that you-"

Suddenly aware of what the captain was about to say, I cut him off. "Don't assume anything Captain."

The Captain nodded his weathered head a few times before saying. "You've no need to hide King Caspian. I won't tell a soul."

I ran a hand over my face thoughtfully. He already knew, I would have wagered. "What do you think?"

"I think...that it is both wise and unwise a choice. Wise because I suspect she feels the same, but unwise because she won't be back anytime soon." The Captain said the words quietly, for my ears only.

They did nothing to help me, or console me. Just made me angry at myself for feeling this way. But something he'd said caught my attention. "Feels the same? What do you mean?"

The Captain didn't answer at first but when he finally did, he only answered in part. "I'll tell the Star that you'll be back by supper. Destrier will be ready by the time you've come down."

"What-" I started to demand.

The Captain stopped him abruptly. "Only think, King Caspian. It's there, just think. Remember your time aboard the Dawn Treader. You've only to think and remember. And then you have a choice to make."

"What choice have I?" I demanded, not meaning to growl but the words came out anyway.

"Whether you live in the past you can't have, or the future you've been given." Was the Captain's answer and then the older man was gone, leaving me to scowl after him.

He was right about one thing. I wasn't going to be back until supper.

~L~U~C~I~A~N~

I was on Destrier's broad, black back. I gazed out over the sea from atop a bluff, the endless blue waters served only to remind me of Lucy's blue eyes.

_Is it possible to ride to where Lucy is, Aslan? I would ride a thousand miles to see her again. _

_"You know the truth my Son." _

Caspian jerked in surprise and Destrier spooked beneath him. Moments later when I'd gotten the horse settled, I dismounted and walked to the edge of the bluff to look down.

_Do __**I **__know the truth? _I questioned myself. On the edge of that bluff I closed my eyes. Drinian had said I need only think and remember. So I did.

It was in a near dreamlike state that I remembered these things.

_**Lucy watching Edmund and I spar with swords on deck of the Dawn Treader. **__I remembered this one vividly, something that did not escape me was how she never looked away from me and she seemed to be cheering for me. _

_**Lucy waking after her dream and coming to find him and Edmund after they'd all had nightmares. **__She watched me, I realized in shock. Her cheeks were pink as she saw me in my nightshirt. _

_**Lucy in the water and me diving into the water to help her. **__She was trying not to smile so brightly when she looked at me. Afraid I might suspect something. _

_**When she'd been caught by the slave traders. **__She had shot him a desperate glance that he hadn't even noticed, let alone acknowledged. _

_**Lucy had jumped between Edmund and me on one of the Lone islands after finding the pool that turned anything to gold. **__She was angry but she never stalked off as Susan did when I was tempted by the White Witch. She forgave me, though she didn't have to. Had no reason to. I could have hurt her brother but she held no grudge._

_**And when I had seen my father in the mist. **__She was watching me, I realized too late. She was trying to help me. But I never knew. _

_**And finally, when she'd hugged me goodbye. When she was going to leave forever. He had squeezed her tightly, already aware of feelings for her. **__I never thought she would feel the same. But she had squeezed me tightly in that hug, longer than a friend might have. When she and I pulled apart, I had looked down into her face for a second. Wanting to kiss her sweetly for just a moment. _

As if still in a dream, I found myself standing beside the waters near Aslan's country. Lucy was there as well. I gasped with joy.

"Lucy!" Her head turned and I saw pure, radiant happiness on her face.

"Caspian!" She laughed in relief and ran towards him.

I caught her in my arms tightly, swinging her around and around in a circle until we both fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh, Caspian." She whispered. "I asked Aslan for only a moment."

"I did as well." I managed to say.

Her blue eyes glistened with tears. "I missed you so much. I wanted you to know how I felt before we part again."

I leaned towards her and ignored her words. I touched her lips with my own, savoring the sweetness of her lips against mine.

~X~X~X~

_**(Lucy's POV) **_

I was dreaming. I had hoped, prayed for one last time and I'd gotten my wish.

"I missed you so much." I said softly. "I wanted you to know how I felt before we parted again."

Before I could say anything more Caspian's lips were touching mine and I gasped in surprise. I closed my eyes to the softness of his mouth upon mine.

When I thought he might pull away, he only pulled me tighter. We each savored the moment, knowing it would be our last. For a while at least.

I let his hand cradle the back of my head and the other my chin and let my fingers run through his dark hair for the first and last time.

When we parted we looked at one another.

"Caspian," My voice broke.

He stopped me anyway. "I want you to know that I love you, Queen Lucy." Caspian whispered as he leaned to kiss my jaw sweetly.

"And I love you, My King." I said tenderly, touching his face.

"My Queen." He whispered against my lips as he brought his to mine again.

I didn't close my eyes this time but looked into his deep brown eyes. I could feel him being pulled away from me and clung to him for a long moment, letting his kiss burn its memory to my lips and mind.

Then he was gone.

She was upright on her bed in London, at her school. But the sweetness on her lips was real. She bowed her head until her chin was touching her chest.

"Thank you Aslan."

~X~X~X~

_**(Caspian's POV) **_

"My Queen." I whispered against her soft lips. Hugging her tightly to me until I knew she was gone, she had to go.

I opened my eyes wide to find it was near dark, the sun was setting across the horizon, reminding me that I was supposed to be back by now.

The memory of her mouth against my own held me in place, sprawled on my back on top of the bluff. It had been real, I knew.

"Aslan, thank you."

I said aloud, letting the sweet ocean breeze waft across my body for a moment. The Glistening Eastern Sea. I grinned to myself and laughed.

I didn't care who heard, I laughed.

I would see her again, I knew I would. In Aslan's country, but I would see her again. I need only wait and because I knew she would be waiting as well, I didn't mind waiting so much.

She was worth waiting on.

_And Drinian was right. _I thought to myself after I'd mounted Destrier to make my way back to the castle. _I do have a choice. _

I would wait. I would live the life I'd been given, rule the Narnian's as Aslan meant for me to and be the greatest King I could.

I couldn't help a slight bittersweet glance back to the sea though. She had everything she needed right then, I knew.

"Everything but me."

~Wherever you are is where I want to be  
>look around and tell me what you see<br>everything, everything but me.  
>No matter how many miles stand in between<br>in my heart is where you'll be,  
>holdin' on to all our dreams, yeah.<br>No matter how many miles stand in between,  
>in my heart is where you'll be,<br>holdin' on to all our dreams,  
>with everything, everything but me,<br>with everything, everything but me.~

~X~X~X~

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

I watched the sun rise on a new day and smiled to myself. I had been so upset the previous day but I wasn't anymore. Aslan had granted me my wish and now I knew what I was going to do.

I was going to live.

I loved Caspian and I would wait on him. I would see him again, I knew. I would and I was content to wait on him.

I had been given my life for a reason and before this year was gone I vowed to know Aslan better as He was in my world. To share the love I'd felt from the magnificent Lion with others. The grace, the beauty and the fierceness.

I had everything I needed, save one person.

I had everything but him.

But I was alright with that.

~No matter how many miles stand in between,  
>in my heart is where you'll be,<br>holdin' on to all our dreams.~

**Sooo. Was that incredibly sappy? Lol. I think it turned out pretty good. Review and tell me what ya think, please. :) Also how was my writing from Caspian's POV? I've never done a male character before. **


End file.
